


I know you can’t hear me, but I’m sorry.

by Pearly_Ashes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Respawning, Temporary Character Death, The Nether (Minecraft), Video Game Mechanics, wither skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Ashes/pseuds/Pearly_Ashes
Kudos: 3





	I know you can’t hear me, but I’m sorry.

There were tears on Phoenix’s face. She could feel them, warm and burning in the cuts burned into her skin. They were blurring her sight too, fuzzing everything out in a way that she wished were real.  
Because in front of her, there was a body. A cold, bloodstained body, whose half lidded eyes were looking back into her wide, tear filled ones. Her hands were clenched in the fabric of its shirt, her ragged breathing shaking the otherwise still figure. And then her vision had blurred again and suddenly she was clutching nothing, fingers curled into her own palms, blood beading unnoticed where fingernails pushed past the white skin.  
This wasn’t right. This wasn't right at all. What had happened? What had…?  
Black bones, sharp stone swords, a spray of blood, hardly visible against the crimson bricks in the wall. The smallest gasp, just a little huff of breath. Something crumpling to the floor. Screaming?  
Ah… so that was it.  
A moment of quiet, fleeting in its hopeful silence, broke as a pile of items clattered across the floor. An iron helmet, dented slightly, bumped against Phoenix’s still outstretched hands, and she stared at it, eyes still wide and blank.  
Slowly, her fingers unfurled, bloody nails reaching out to slide across the edge of the metal. They spread red where they touched, shakily drawing lines on its surface.  
The cold burned. Much more than the crushing heat around her did, or the gashes that dripped blood steadily down her side, unnoticed in the cracks of her armor.   
She picked it up, wrapped both of her hands around it, gasping at the icy burning. It only made her want to grip it tighter though, curl around it until it burned her up from the inside out.  
But she didn’t. She numbly reached to her side, fingers flinching back upon finding the softened surface of leather there, hovering back to slide over to the metal catch and slide it open.  
She inhaled shakily as she dropped the helmet in, then reached without thinking for the next item, a bundle of string. Bottles of a glowing golden powder. Black, black coal. Hard loaves of bread. A shiny pickaxe. Glass bottles, wrapped in cloth. A compass, the needle swinging recklessly. A shining iron sword. Deep aqua pearls. Orange tinted potions, warm to the touch.  
Bones.   
She left those behind.  
The trip back to the portal seemed farther than before. Something had changed. The sand’s whispers seemed to be important now. She wanted to stay there and listen to them. Maybe they could tell her what to do.  
No. She wasn’t supposed to listen to the sands. That was what she had said.  
And then she was there. She didn’t remember coming back. Or did she?  
There was a small trilling noise from her satchel. Her communicator, telling her she had a message.  
<——>Hey, I respawned.  
<——>Did you get my stuff?  
<——>I’ll meet you at the house.  
Phoenix didn’t respond. She just put the tablet away and started the walk away from the black gateway behind her.  
She did her best to smile.


End file.
